


【奎燏】四月雪

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Relationships: Han Gyujin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul





	1. 正篇

灯笼被线儿串起，在一片闹市与花中高高悬起，胭脂气重的红绿衣裳挥着手帕，侍从把情形收进眼底，侧身恭敬地朝身前人问：“少爷，这里烟火气重，需要关起窗吗？”

“不必。”韩奎珍挥了挥手。坐在这个位置，来者抬头就能看见，无谓让对方浪费心神去小题大做，也许还会嗔怪他让自己一顿好找。

他很快就找到那抹明色的身影，在拥挤的人群中穿插，比起赶路更像是在用脚尖起舞，后面跟着的僮仆气喘吁吁，他彷佛都能听见那些人在后头公子公子地喊的声音。

总算是在楼前停下脚步，对方抬眼看了他一眼，便要踏上阶梯，岂知一块手绢伸出，挡住对方的去路。依稀能听见握着手绢那老鸨的声音在说：“女子不得入内，请回吧。”

他愣了一下，随即展开手上的柄扇，隐在扇后的双唇压着想要上扬的弧度，他感觉自己的脸都要扭曲了。

看来他坐的是观戏的最佳位置啊。

宣叡仁的声音很尖，是以他能听到楼下的对话。大抵是对方重申他是男子，但老鸨根本不信，喊了几个壮汉来要撵人。

“少爷，要属下前去解围吗？”

他摇头。看对方眼里闪着光，应是想到了好办法，他无谓打扰人家兴致。

果然附近乱了起来，对方趁机闪身进去，连僮仆也像脚底抹油一样跑得飞快，偶有一两声惊呼，都被气急败坏的老鸨和那些壮汉的脚步声盖过。他拉上窗，算好时间起身开门，甫开门就看见宣叡仁那张闪着得逞的笑的小脸，对方躲到他背后的同时，人马也赶到了三楼。

老鸨赔着笑正要说话，他淡淡出声，“这位公子是跟我约好的。”总算是把一群人都赶退，他弯腰把对方请进房间，然后才关上门。

“都出去吧。”

“都出去吧。”

两把声音重叠在一起，一字不差地说着相同的内容，在他们相视的空隙，下人们都缓缓退出，轻手轻脚地带上门。

不约而同松了一口气，总算没有谁能监视他们。宣叡仁马上伸手去揪他的耳朵：“刚才都看到了还不帮我！”

韩奎珍吃痛地“嘶”了一声，这力度真不是开玩笑的，“既然宣大人玩得这么开心，在下可不敢坏了兴致——哎，痛！”

宣叡仁扯了他的耳朵，还上手蹂躏他的头发。好不容易消停了，他抬眼去看，要是被宫里那些人知道一派谦谦君子的宣太史令还有这样顽皮的面貌，估计眼珠子得掉出来。

“现在不摸以后就没机会了，让一下啊。”宣叡仁顿了一下，遂敛起笑意，“我跟那太子说了，从你这下手，三月内铲除礼部韩侍郎一家——三个月足够吗？”

他沉思半晌道：“倒不知道我派进军中的人怎样了，如果顺利的话，三个月不成问题。”

“只是那太子以为韩家人要掉脑袋，岂知是他自己的脑袋岌岌可危。”

他挑眉接了话头：“要不是摊上太史令大人，太子也许还能当一代君王。”

“那韩公子要不是在臣的星象里光芒过盛，太史院的立场也还是不偏不倚的。”本来打开的扇面被层层叠起，大骨朝下，搁在桌上。

在与宣叡仁打照面以前，韩奎珍就跟宫里宫外那些权贵官宦一样，都觉得太史令晓通星象天理，想必是位翩翩公子，却又透着点精明，一双眼睛便能把世俗看透，是以能于世俗中保持红尘外的风度与淡泊。

可惜，在他看见对方的第一秒，这美好幻想就像泡泡一样被戳破，一点痕迹都不留下。

他想也只有自己，与高高在上的太史令打照面的地方不是祭祀的空地或华丽的正殿，而是他家高墙上。

“韩家少爷，能不能来扶我一把？”

那天，他正对着棋盘潜心钻研，闻声抬头后，马上就拔剑指向那人所在的高墙上：“谁？”

剑末往上是一张清秀稚嫩的脸，脸上有几分尴尬。

这年头连无知小童都能翻进他家里来了吗，他正想着，对方却解下腰牌一扔，系绳正好挂在剑尖上。

他挑剑一看，上面明晃晃写着“太史令”三个大字，吓得他差点把剑和腰牌都摔到地上。确实听说年前新上任的太史令很年轻，但太史令爬他家高墙......也跟他想像中太不一样了。

急忙将传说中的太史令大人迎到院内的地上，把剑上的腰牌还给对方，岂知对方没有接过，反倒后退几步跪了下来。

“臣参见八皇子。”虽行跪拜礼，却没有半点卑躬屈膝的意味，他没有说话，对方就真的一直维持着相同的姿势。

韩奎珍愣了半晌，好不容易回过神来，赶紧去扶起对方，组织着语言：“......太史令大人，我可消受不起。”

他是礼部侍郎的幼子，不是皇宫里养尊处优的皇子，更不能是八皇子——那是他为了来到这个世界上，为了活下来报国仇，必须得舍弃的头衔。

他刚出生就被抱离皇宫，得到礼部侍郎一家的照应，免于与朝代一同灭亡已是大幸。也许这双眼睛看过宫墙宫阙，看过一朝的灭亡，但记忆没有分毫的残存。

从前朝遗留下来的，是他的性命，还有听说是知书达理的生母取的名字。

听说太史院掌天时星令，可察天机，是以下至文武百官，上至天子，都对太史令尊敬有加，而太史令从不掺合到朝堂政事中，偏守一隅，因此从来不受时代变迁影响。韩侍郎告诉他，在宫中可信的首先是太史令，其次才是那些皇帝未能铲除的前朝势力，也包括他这个名义上的家。

真不愧是太史令，初次见面就拆穿他藏在礼部侍郎幼子的皮囊下的真实身份。他不由得也客气几分，“请问大人贵姓？”

“臣太史令宣叡仁。”对方微微低头作揖状，背脊却挺得笔直，抬头时视线落在石桌的棋盘上，“韩少爷，介意与臣下一盘棋吗？”

他注意到对方的称呼换了，心底松了一口气，要是再叫他八皇子，估计他什么都还没做，就得先掉脑袋。

两人各执一子，下了一场韩奎珍提心吊胆的棋。

“臣能助您全了心中所愿。”

闻言，他手中的棋子险些没抓稳。

“何为我心中所愿？”问出来的时候，他都听见自己的声音在颤抖。

一声棋落。“复国，让抢来的江山物归原主，岂不是您心中所愿？臣与太史院愿助您一臂之力。”

“我听闻太史院不问世事，宣大人现在是要破例吗？”

“臣在星象中看到韩家少爷有登位之势。作为太史令，臣有襄助星谱中人的义务，所以才寻来的。”

又一声棋落，韩奎珍低头去看棋盘——将被包围，无子可走，是为欠行。

那是他第一次棋逢敌手。自那以后，他便与宣叡仁合作，推展复国计划。他在前朝势力中挑选能用的人，那些人各出奇策，甚至连细作都替他培养好了，只需他一声命令；宣叡仁则在宫廷中探查形势，顺便煽风点火，创造行动条件。

时间推移，他们在计划推进的过程中渐渐放开性子，像同龄人般打闹。后来那急于向皇帝邀功的太子找上宣叡仁，宣叡仁真话里掺假地与其周旋，轻易搏取了太子的信任。但有时候连韩奎珍也看不透，对方到底是他派去探查的细作，还是太子派来探查他的细作。

此刻窗棂再被推开，夜色渐浓，街上纷攘的人潮渐稀渐薄，明月才得以避开嘈杂，躺于夜幕睡上一觉。他们看着夜空，宣叡仁突然来了那么一句：“春日将至，万物更迭。”

不是万物更新，而是万物更迭。

韩奎珍扭头去看，没有说话。

宣叡仁顿了顿，补上一句：“还请韩公子到时候高抬贵手。”

春日如期赴约，庭园里开得姹紫嫣红，韩奎珍把手搭到棋盘旁，摩挲着边角。

棋盘还停留在上回胜负，依旧还是欠行而败，似乎与宣叡仁下棋的几年来，除了对方礼让，他真没赢过几次，还每每栽在同一种败局上。

那个勇与智谋并存，比他更优秀的人却藏在不问政事的太史院当中，只观星象、传达天意。明明若没有对方，也许他还熬不到今天。

移动棋盘上的棋子，把棋盘打得乱七八糟，“咔嚓”一声，机关被触发，他伸手接住从底下掉出的令牌，紧紧攥在手里，再松开手之时，已经滑到衣袖深处。

他出了趟城。将领不在，军士悉数听他手上令牌的施令，他在人前客气，边笑着边从牙缝里挤出话，说给一旁的人听：“可要挖个坑埋好了。”

他手中的令牌，一直用到这个王朝命数尽时。

他终于进了宫，看见本应是最熟悉的宫墙，看过无数贪生怕死的嘴脸，都无碍鲜血飞溅到他手上。只是他最想看见的那张脸，伴随着太史院熄灭的烛光，没了踪影。

他的宫袍是用鲜血换回来的。

那夜下了很大的雪，四月下雪极是稀奇，更逢朝代更迭，上至百官下至百姓都在讨论一场雪带来的祥瑞之兆，但在他眼中，那雪也是沾着血的。

沾着两朝人的血。

他没有把自己的姓氏改回去，一方面是受了礼部侍郎多年养育恩，一方面是宣叡仁总叫他“韩公子”，要不就是全名，搞得他只要把姓氏改了，好像就变得不再像自己。但谁要是觉得他是好拿捏的主，以这点要挟他，就连着前朝残留势力一锅端。

说到宣叡仁，朝代更迭以后，他就再也没见到过对方。虽然每天忙于政事，但他要是得空了，就会到太史院外瞧一瞧，别人诚惶诚恐地出来迎接，但当他问到宣叡仁时，谁都没有吱声。

“为什么不说话？”

“宣大人说了，缄默便可，圣上不会责罚......”那小童边说边偷偷瞧他的脸色，又被吓得把脸缩回袖后。

他咽下那口气，拂袖而去。对，他的确不会责罚，宣叡仁曾让他“高抬贵手”，他自不能把怒气发泄到太史院那头。

他曾以为寻到知音人，曾以为即使永远隔层纱，不曾知道对方的真实面貌，至少他也有能够分享喜悦的人——到头来，他也如往日的帝王，即使俯瞰众生，却始终孤身一人。

直到很久以后，一次祭祀，他才再次见到宣叡仁。那人还是昔日模样，看似什么都没有改变，只是在朝他行跪拜礼时，他若不说“平身”，说什么都不愿再起来。

“祝愿圣上龙体安康。”

他在对方眼中看到了得体的疏离与淡漠，彷佛他们素未谋面、毫无交情，只是冰冷的君臣关系。

他有一瞬甚至觉得，在他记忆中与对方打闹的片段，也许只是一场梦。

其实他想给对方提个官阶，要是对方不喜欢也没关系，至少让他问问，那场四月的雪，在对方眼中是怎样的呢？

“恭送陛下。”

他别过头去，不再看对方屈尊的姿态，摆驾回正殿，突然想起昔日放在韩侍郎家院中的棋盘。

那是唯一留了宣叡仁摆动痕迹的物件，可惜为了触发机关，他已经打乱棋局，痕迹被抹去。

他想，对方是故意的，故意在他人生中抹消自己的足迹，所以不送他任何东西，如今更打断他想要给予什么的念头。

宫墙可比韩家的院墙高多了，像赤红的笼子，锁住他那些于帝王而言太“不切实际”的幻想。但即使真从墙上爬出去，也不可能会像宣叡仁爬到韩家高墙上那般，再越过君臣本分。

那场四月下的雪，宣叡仁倒是看得清楚。

“你倒是尽责，宁可把江山拱手相让，也不想当东宫太子。”

听到这句话时，宣叡仁背对而站，看着从小窗透进来的月光，笑了一声，语气上扬：“哎，真是，送太子上路吧。”

酒杯起落，被强行灌入，直到咽了声息，他才转过头去，踩过茅草，脸上恢复了昔日的平静，走出牢房。

“主子，下雪了。”

门口待着的小厮双手奉上纸伞，他轻轻拉开，看着万雪纷飞掩去了溅在宫墙上的血迹，哼着曲儿前往太史院。

要是韩奎珍这时候来到太史院，他还能做个断绝交情前的告别。可惜，那人怎抽得空过来灭了烛光的前院？

“什么拱手相让啊，本来就不是我们的江山，亏这脑子都能当上太子。一把江山还给人家，丰年就接着来了.......”

嘟囔隐没在大雪当中，把秘密也一同埋在里面，随着阳光消融，看不出本来面目。


	2. 外传

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世人以为宣太史令只为天下而活，不知他亦有私心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇里有未说明或是含糊带过的地方，所以在这里作补充。还再写一个结局，没那么悲情了。
> 
> 只是“度”太难把握了所以随便看看就好......

窗外蝉鸣，棂内溽热。冰盘的凉意赶不上与暑气消融的速度，但与赶紧唤着家中下仆扇凉的王公贵族不同，桌案后的墨色身影纹丝不动，撩袖执笔，一缕墨规整地流泻在纸上。

僮仆蹑手蹑脚地上前，把那人身旁的水盘撤走，又以新的冰盘顶上空位置。察觉到主子突然停下动作，深深低着头等罚，头顶却传来被手指轻弹的触感，墨衣乌袖掠过眼帘。

“不是说了，在这府中不必拘㨷吗？”他头上的声源往上扬了点，“小六，这孩子初来乍到，你怎么也不带他熟悉熟悉。”

门口那边传来嬉笑的声调：“大人，小的这就去——星儿，快过来。”听到自己的名字，他一个躬身后，便匆匆跟到小六哥哥身后。只是在他们抬脚离开前，主子又唤了一声。

“客人快到府门口了，把他请过去前厅，放好冰盘，唤人上茶，免得他弹劾我不知礼数。”

他从门口扭头看去，宣大人倚在书架旁，一双明眸中盛着门外的阳光，只是嘴角噙着一抹意义不明的笑。对上他的目光，便从袖中伸出一截纤细的手腕，朝他摆了摆手。

主子平日很少上朝，连府门也不怎么迈出去，这府内一向都门可罗雀，怎么就知道客人今日来了？

他的喃喃自语都被小六听到，后者忍着笑意解释道：“我们大人可是神通广大的太史令......”

“宣大人，您不上朝却破天荒地把下官叫来，总不能是重敍旧情吧？”

宣叡仁拾掇了几卷典籍，踏进前厅的门槛时，便听见坐在下座的人带着根根尖刺的话语。他在路过对方身旁时搁下典籍，一个撩袍坐到上座，反问回去：“既然如此，作为言官，金大人为何不向陛下告一状？”

“......”金宇硕神色变了变，随即扶额，“我是疯了才去告你的状，难道说太史令荒于政事吗？你快说吧，叫我来是怎么回事，这些书又是什么。”

“我刚才也就随口说说，谁让你阴阳怪气的。”宣叡仁乐呵呵地从上座下来，坐到对方旁边，执起一卷政书递过去，“是我高估小皇帝了，现如今百废待兴，你给他指点一二吧。陛下很好相处，想必能虚心纳谏。”

金宇硕看了他一眼，把政书接过去，摊开草草瞥过，嘴里念叨着：“是很好相与没错，旧党都快爬到他头上了，你居然还不出山指点一二。”

闻言，宣叡仁缓缓敛起笑容。

四月一场上天执意要下的雪，给予世人新朝繁荣的启示，但于他而言还有一层意思——作为不问政事的太史令，他再也不能光明正大地协助新帝。

那场雪埋葬的不仅是前朝，还有他们之间的情分，也许他们一生最美好的时光，都随着大雪的消融而消失。雪融以后，一个坐到皇位上，受万民所景仰，另一个在所有人的视线里隐匿起来，依旧是那个拒人于千里之外的太史令。

新朝百废待兴，旧党与皇帝叫板，新帝深陷于泥泞当中，实际上只是假象。掐指一算，一切都是天罗地网，等着将威胁皇权的人一网打尽。当年会被他翻墙进院吓得差点喊侍卫的小孩，现如今也长得像他一般心冷，在孤独的皇位上运筹帷幄，编下让政敌失陷的陷阱，他的眼光倒是没有出错。

然而，即使闲来无事，他也只能暗中推波助澜，给新帝制造抓住旧党把柄的机会。

金宇硕见他良久没有说话，一声叹气，还是吩咐随从拿起那几卷政书，起身告辞。“多谢大人提点，那下官就回去细读了。”

宣叡仁点了点头，浅浅叮嘱一句：“万事小心。”

对方扭头瞥他一眼，换了种轻松的语氣：“不必担心，从知道你要襄助韩家公子开始，我就预料到这天了。”

听了这话，他难得地愣在原地，还是巡视一圈回来的小六问了句“大人还不回书房吗”，他才抬脚离开大厅。

//

说来，他与金宇硕是自幼相识。在被前任太史令收养以后，宫中一次祭典，他被祭酒金家的小公子拉住衣袖，自此结缘。

他们少时都是坦率敢言的性子，行事跋扈，偏生官阶还压人一头。一个是下任太史令，一个是博士祭酒的嫡子，要是哪个官大人被他们斥责了，只能低声下气地赔罪。然而，自从他接手太史令的工作，把昔日的少年意气藏得无影无踪，与当年好友的交流，也变得点到即止。

纵使如此，金宇硕凭着对他多年的了解，还是发现他悄悄帮着旧党的事实。对方趁着月黑风高翻墙进他家院子，劈头盖脸一顿指责，说他参与到政局当中也就罢了，怎么能帮助狼子野心的旧党，那些老头子可都养着私兵等着篡权云云。

他给对方斟了一杯茶，相对而饮，一派悠然自适。“可是我占算出下任君主了，这是太史令的职责......你怎么呛到了？”他眨了眨眼睛，看着眼前的少年急促咳嗽。

金宇硕顺了顺气，一脸的不可置信：“你是说那些把老骨头能当皇帝？也没多少年能让他们当了吧？”

那些把老骨头......堂堂博士祭酒的嫡子，博览圣贤书，说起话来倒一点不拘谨。

“倒不是他们。知道礼部韩侍郎的幼子吗？”见对方点头，他闭上眼睛，前朝历史像戏园杂剧般在脑海上演。“那才是我要襄助的未来君主。”

是以，金宇硕亦在复国计划中献出不少力量，包括广阔的人脉、士人的号召，以及自己的官宦生涯。宣叡仁一个不落，都让韩奎珍把这些事听进耳里了。

即位大典时，他大病一场，只能卧床静养，一双耳朵却听了全程。小六通报有客来访，他坐起身的同时抬眼去看，红发青年头上戴着一顶乌帽，映得脸色更加阴沈。

他假装没看见对方的脸色，扬起嘴角，笑着道：“难得你不翻墙进院。”

就那翻墙的功夫，还是他向对方学的，宫里的墙哪能让他翻着玩，只能偷跑出宫，在市井间翻个过瘾。不过学得不太成功，韩家的高墙就没让他翻过去。

“为官者要守礼数，下官还是有分寸的。”金宇硕站在门槛之外，脸色不好，语气也不卑不亢，“你为了他牺牲至此，值得吗？”

他第一次被反驳得说不出话。

为了协助韩奎珍复国，他几乎把皇宫翻了个遍，与太子多番周旋，甚至扶植亲信以助对方治国，对方的前途一片光明，他却把自己排除之外。在别人看来无法理解的牺牲，只有他清楚是什么回事。

“......这是我对太史令这个职责的诠释。”

太史令不议朝政的挡箭牌，在这些时候总是特别好用的。纵使他知道，自己根本瞒不过这个多年的好友。

果然，金宇硕看了他半晌，愤而拂袖离去，走前还往门槛处扔下一句话：“若让我抓到你的把柄，一定在陛下面前参你一本——”

直到对方的身影在视线内消失，他才收起堆砌出来的笑意。

......

乌纱帽压下来的重量能够改变一个人吗？

许久不见，金宇硕变得更冷静自若了，虽然宣叡仁早已失去说这话的资格。百官提起太史令时总是一番盛赞，早把当年那个把不少官员骂得狗血淋头的熊孩子忘得一干二净。

当年两个“专横跋扈”的至交好友，如今成了照着镜子都认不得的模样，磨去棱角，哪还有半点霸道的影子。

不知不觉间，他们都长大了，变得能屈能伸，好以待在名为“世故”的框架里。

//

“国舅爷。”

在门前看见熟悉的人影，宣叡仁扶好腰间的象笏，急趋上前行了个揖逊。国舅起初背对着他，正奇怪这声音怎么有点熟悉，转头一看，差点愣在原地，那也是结巴了下：“宣、宣太史令，好久不见。”

撇除祭典和各种仪式，上回见到宣叡仁，应该是在韩家的院落里。那个时候，他还是礼部的韩侍郎，协助妹妹诞下的小皇子复国，报仇前朝雪恨；宣叡仁是比他更得力的帮手，因为对方洞悉一切。

国舅还算是好的，愣了下便回过神来。可怜其他官员，朝贺、祭典时才会见上一面的太史令突然出现在面前，着实惊吓，反应过来以后连忙行礼。直到人都走远了，他们才回过神来：太史令为什么来上朝了？

太史令是传达上天旨意的媒介，也负责天文历法、记载史事，为了避免君主和百官的猜疑，向来远离权力中心，不议朝政。以前的君主亦恩准太史令如非必要可以不上朝，一直沿袭至今，及至新朝建立，太史令上朝的次数更屈指可数，但今日居然一反常态。

“最近发生什么大事了吗？”“不知道啊......”

被吓到的当然不止他们。

金宇硕赶在最后一刻进入队伍，跟着百官进殿早朝，敏锐地察觉到气氛有点微妙，结果行礼时看见一个熟悉的身影，险些栽下去；韩奎珍正要让百官平身，却瞥到底下人群中多出一个气质脱俗的青年，也难得卡壳一下。

手握象笏，目不斜视，宣叡仁神色寡淡，声音恰好只让旁人听见：“上朝时走神，是为大不敬。”

旁边的官员马上把头缩了回去，心下想太史令的象笏上什么都没写，既然无本要奏，为何要特地来上朝？

直到退朝，文武百官都没猜出今日太史令上朝的含义，又实在怕自己说了什么让对方不高兴，整场早朝都中规中矩，没有一点造次的苗头。

宣叡仁追上刻意放慢脚步的金宇硕，后者先是与他客气寒暄几句，再压低声音问：“怎么来早朝了？”

他抿了抿唇，“旧党闹出的动静太大了，来看猴子戏，不过没看成。”指的是那些官员都不奏事，坏了他的兴致。

对方忍俊不禁，只是未及他接话，身后传来急促的脚步声。小太监走到他们跟前，恭敬地行过礼后，便向着他旁边的人道：“御史大人留步，陛下请您进去商议。”他正要跟对方分别，小太监又看了他一眼，把头埋得更低了，“还有太史令大人。”

“......”

宣叡仁与金宇硕擦肩而过，走进正殿里正经行了个跪拜礼，抬头时眼皮一跳。眼见上座的人连近侍都要屏退，便赶在对方起身前开口：“陛下，您的身分......”

他太了解小皇帝了，不是能任人拿捏的性格，宫规摆在眼前也能选择性地无视。与他面对面长谈这事，君主觉得无所谓，却是折煞他这远离政局的小小臣子。

韩奎珍只得又坐了回去，盯着他半晌，突然福至心灵，“宣太史令，寡人曾在你的指导下受益匪浅，堪当帝师，应封万户、位列侯。寡人尊敬老师，以礼相待，无罪之有。”

好不容易忍住把这番胡话听完，他退后一步，深吸一口气，面带微笑地婉拒道：“陛下的话可折煞臣了。臣不过一介太史令，陛下的老师应是上苍，臣万万不敢越俎代庖。”

“太史令的棋艺，也是上苍让你怎么下就往哪下的吗？”

宣叡仁快要被气吐血了，这人特意把他叫过来，就是为了给他添堵吧？

还想着应对的措辞，敏锐的神经却响起警示，细听得外面的声响节奏有些微被打乱。

他想起新帝身边确实有一旧党耳目，留着到现在还没除去，于是往前走了几步，堪堪停在陛阶之前，把声音放轻，“陛下，无关紧要的人还是尽早铲除为上。随便安个罪就能打发的人，不要让他们知道太多。”

韩奎珍一动，盯着他的眼睛，不同的火光交叠，照亮本来平静无波的双眸。

就在他退回原位的同时，脚步停在殿外，传来细碎的问话声，对方也注意到了，转了话锋：“太史令可还有事要禀？”

“没有了，臣告退。”

他离开大殿时，小皇帝喊了另一个内官带他出去。他用眼角余光悄悄打量着那宫人，心想行为举止还真是中规中矩，难怪小皇帝还没找到理由打发走——不过，既然让他遇上，他不介意在被默许的情况下越俎代庖一回。

搭在腰间的手指松开，腰上一轻，他假意谢过那内官，回太史院办事，实则悄悄留意着对方的动向。看着信被带出宫墙，他琢磨着时间，折返殿外，笑意盈盈向那人打了个招呼。

“公公，臣来找方才丢失的玉佩。”

“请大人稍安毋躁，咱家这就派人......”

“公公说的什么话呢，”他敛起笑容，抬手指向对方的腰间，眼里划过一道寒丝，“臣的玉佩，可就在这儿啊。”

为天选的君主分忧，是太史令的职责。

//

言官进谏一二，新帝推政，表面看来朝局趋稳，某些人私底下的小动作却被新帝和效忠于他的人尽收眼底。一本本奏折，一道道圣旨，直到朝堂上心怀不轨者被除去大半，剩下的人才回过味来。

从不屑到敬畏只在一念之间，当百官思量着自己有没有做过什么轻视君权的事时，只有一个人依然云淡风轻。

宣叡仁嘬了一口茶，拿起书卷细细阅览，书页掀动的声响又再落下，小六忽然匆匆赶来。于是约莫大半个时辰后，他站在金碧辉煌的殿中，给上座的人行跪拜礼。

其实他也不是很想跟韩奎珍见面。这人无情中又见情，同是协助他登位的人，有二心者被果断连根拔起，真心辅助他的人换得真心——但问题是，谁要皇帝的真心了？坐在那个位置上，只有生性凉薄才能活得长久。

作为一个臣子，他不想看见君主毫无保留的样子，特别是看到对方眼里对自己的敬重，大夏天都能吓出一身冷汗。

不过，今天当真是来谈正事的。

“身边的臣子都有既定立场，寡人思来想去，也只有太史令能分忧。”韩奎珍顿了顿，若有所思地把头转往一个方向，“当初留了前朝三公主一命，依太史令所见，应如何处置？”

在这皇宫的某处地方，关押着世人认为是前朝皇室最后的血脉，一如前朝建立数十年，世人不曾知道从前皇室血脉尚存，直至八皇子复国登基。

他知道对方当初留下三公主只是因为身边臣子相劝，万不能给百姓落下暴虐无情的印象，仍未及笄的三公主相对其他皇子公主也更好控制。然而，对方作为当年皇室仅余的血脉，尝到家仇国恨的滋味后推翻一朝，所以更无法容下与自己同等处境的人。

个人感情与声望名誉的交战。

也算是他想回避的矛盾。“其实陛下大可以去问言官。金大人两袖清风，不加入党派之争......”

对方打断他的话：“既然他是太史令的人，寡人问你岂不是更好？”

纵使被拆穿，宣叡仁脸色亦分毫不变，娓娓道：“既然已留下公主性命，何不彻底利用她的价值，为了惠及社稷江山，往别国和亲也可，终生在寺中祈福也可。若要断绝后患，便暗中行事，日后假意到其墓前祭拜，陛下也能落下好名声。”

生为其所用，死亦要贡献出最后的价值。在这件事上，也许不仅仅是因为他期望对方无情，毕竟他说出的话，也是这位喜怒无常的新君要借他一言去实践的。

未及弱冠便当上太史令，使他学会压抑自己的感情，只是，当遇到前朝皇室中人时，他那张面具上也会迸出裂痕。他出于私心，也恰好跟君主的私心碰到一块去而已。

当他再与三公主之事有牵扯时，已过数月有余，新君让他亲自去迎公主，把对方带到新修葺的公主府上。

推开厚重的木门，他刚拂去落在肩上的灰尘，便看见少女拿着一袭纱幔，一只脚正要踏到椅上，床前悬挂纱帐的位置只余下小截被扯断的布料。无视她投来的目光，他似笑非笑地瞥向她手里的东西，道：“单凭三公主的力气，用纱幔不仅不能绝命，还会徒增痛苦。”

“......本公主还以为太史令如传闻般不问政事，岂知早已投靠当今新君。”三公主笑着，扔掉了手上的纱幔。“你过来这里，不也是要本公主的命吗？”

“公主別这样说，臣是来请您移步公主府的。”他的嘴角微微扬了上去。

三公主年纪小，也就像提线木偶般，轻扯丝线便能操纵。在行事得心应手的情况下，他以为自己的面具一点裂痕都没有迸出，但在启程和亲前见的最后一面，三公主向他说了一句话。

“不知为何，总觉得您身上有我父皇和皇兄的影子，兴许是我的错觉吧。”

他当时并没有给予任何反应，只是当晚辗转反侧，难以入眠。

相似是当然的。公主永远都不会知道，即使自己拥有不少兄弟姐妹，但除此以外，还有个前朝君主的血脉，在族谱上成了空白。

那孩子尚未起名，便在宫廷斗争下被抛弃，还是当时的太史令把孩子捡回来才保下性命。他在书堆中以悬梁刺股的意志摸爬打滚，终成今天的太史令，还趁着前朝遗下的血脉要密谋复国，帮着把自己的血亲都一锅端了。

然而并不痛快。他摆脱的只是拿捏自己把柄的人，跟自己血液共鸣的人，不是血缘中的劣根性。年纪愈长，偶尔察觉自己露出与那种人一样冷淡无情的神色，手段同样狠辣时，恨意更加滋长，也更心惊。

心中若有憎恨之人，不说了如指掌，但肯定是熟悉对方的。他害怕的是，韩奎珍多憎恨前朝皇家，他的身分就有多容易被猜出来。

他千算万算，都算到陛阶上的人一旦察觉到他的身分，他还能借着劳苦功高留住性命，却舍不得与对方反目成仇——他也不过是凡间之人，再如何告诉自己身分有别，心中还是隐约期待再有下一次合作。

红影拂过脸庞，他眯着眼转往窗棂，晨光如针线，一笔笔贴缝着低垂的幕布，不自觉喃出：“天亮了......”

//

送走和亲的公主，加上已然稳定下来的朝局，天下承平，宣太史令再次消失在世人的视野中。

殿中，听过言官的谏诤，韩奎珍的脸色变了变，但很快便镇定下来，纳谏如流。只是在对方告退前，他问了一句：“这是太史令的意思吗？”

“陛下，臣只是道出自己的见解。一直以来，太史令少有指点臣之时，陛下莫要误会。”

......他倒没误会宣叡仁要拉党结派。

给他引荐亲信，却在亲信当上言官后两人一度险些决裂，务求让他安心用人，自己也退隐朝堂；即使出手了，无论对象是旧党内官还是前朝公主，也是在为他铲除麻烦。他要没看出对方的心思，也枉费取代前朝之力气。

他倒是得想想，既然太史令让他选美，这么大的事能闹出什么麻烦，好让對方再出手助他。

即使不能再手执棋子，与那人下一盘棋，但以这天下为棋盘，让对方告诉他这子该怎么下，也是乐事。不然，他们在同个方向一人出一子，再合作一回，总可以了吧。

他开始期待再见到宣太史令的那天了。


End file.
